It is known, in general, to synthesize diethyl ethylphosphonate by the alkylating agent-catalyzed rearrangement of triethyl phosphite at elevated temperature. See, for example, the following references: Journal of The Chemical Society, p. 1466 (1947) and pp. 702-703 (1948); British Patent No. 713,669; Organic Syntheses, Collective Volume 4, p. 326 (1963); Acta Chemica Scandinavica 18 (1964), p.39; and Journal of Organometallic Chemistry, 312 (1986), p. 293. The alkylating agent may be added directly or generated in situ in the reaction medium. Examples of such alkylating agents known to persons of ordinary skill in the art include the alkyl iodides, the alkyl toluene sulfonates, the alkali metal iodides, or iodine itself.
The known procedures of the foregoing type are mainly small scale laboratory preparations. Large scale (i.e, industrial scale) runs could result in a runaway reaction due to the highly exothermic nature of the Arbuzov reaction. Improved safety and less threat to the environment are the beneficial features of the present invention as compared to known laboratory scale preparations.